You Belong To Us
by Maria Flora Christina
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi stumbles with Naruto who was a breeder. Itachi and Sasuke falls in love with him and takes him with them back to the palace and suddenly Naruto got engage to the Uchiha Brothers. SasuNaru ItaNaru. M-Preg


_Pairing/s: SasuNaru, ItaNaru_

_Warnings: M-Preg, OOC, AU (Feudal World but not Ninja World), Sakura, Ino and others bashing, Yaoi_

_Reminder: I __**remind**__ every reader first before reading this. If you __**don't **__like __**Yaoi/Boy Love**__ may I kindly ask for you to live since there __**will**__ be a __**lot**__ of __**Yaoi pairings**__ in this story but I will only give them some scenes and this is for __**Yaoi Fans**__ only like me. I also want to __**remind**__ you the __**warnings**__ of the story is right above this reminder. As you can see there is a __**M-Preg**__ sign because in the future there will be. An __**OOC**__ sign since this will be really an out of character story and I am not good at writing a Sasuke that was cool like the others. An __**AU**__ since this will be an another Universe, yes this will be on the Feudal Era and in this story there was no Ninja here, only demons, samurai, elves, fairies, and many magical creatures. A __**Sakura, Ino and others bashing**__, I will need them in this personality because this will be one of the plans on the plot I made. Last and finally __**Yaoi**__ or __**Boy to Boy Love **__Yes a 'Yaoi' fic for the __**SasuNaruIta **fans._

* * *

- Line Break -

* * *

_In a world called 'Magica' there was a lot of majical creatures living in it._

_Some of it are called Demons._

_Demons have diferrent types,_

_Vampires: They are the most powerful species and they rule the World of 'Magica'. However the Vampires also have Levels and Status based on their power._

_Pureblood Vampires – They are the royal family of 'Magica'. There was only one pureblood vampire line in this world. The 'Uchiha'. There was a proof if you are a pureblood vampire – If they are normal their eyes would be black but if they were in bloodlust, mating season, battle or war their eyes will be red but there was a swirling black coma-likes dots in their eyes. It was called 'Sharingan' but the sharingan also had levels of it._

_Level A Vampires – They are the nobles of 'Magica' if no female was produced in the royal family to bear a royal prince, they will either pick on the nobles and then they will do a ceremony that will drank out the nobles blood line and replace it in an Uchiha blood line. They are also warriors but only men are allowed on the battlefield_

_Level B Vampires – They are the concubines or blood giver for the nobles and purebloods because of their sweet blood and their beauty. The Level B Vampires are a little bit unique because when they got in their pre-teens that was the time were their powers arose which means that in their young years is that they will be living in human body but their years had been hundreds._

_Level C Vampires – They are the servants of the Purebloods. They are either use for sexual or sadistic desires. Some had been lucky and met a good owner. They have only a little noble blood and power which made them only serve, cook, clean and everything a servant do. If their owner said 'die' they will kill themselves. They are very loyal and that made the purebloods love them. They also have a good, and kind heart well most of them anyway_

_Level D Vampires – They are the servants of the servants. In the palace of 'Majica'. The Level C servants had their own personal 'servant' but most of the Level C vampires prefer to call them personal 'assistant'. They serve their owners with loyalty but Level D vampires are mostly killed but the current king had banned it so their species have gotten bigger._

_Level E Vampires – They had been mostly killed once a Level A, B, C, or D vampire see them so they had been hiding for their life. But some Level B or C vampires were good enough to take them and take care of them._

_Carrier/Bringer Vampires – They are the most unique vampires in all species. They are very rare and a lot of nobles have been wanting them. Of course the purebloods have also wanted them. The carries are known for their beauty, blood and many other things. They were actually been nicknamed as 'Perfects' since they know how to fight and had a lot of potential. This kind was really unique, first their body has two reproductive organs which means that the girl breeders can get a girl pregnant or she can get pregnant while the boys can get pregnant and make someone pregnant. It has been a lot of decades since they last saw a breeder and that is the Current Queen of 'Magica'. It is known by everyone that a male in this species was called 'breeder' or 'carrier' while the girls are 'bringer'._

_Canine Demons: This species have claws and fangs, they are the second best species in 'Magica' other than that these species prefer to live as a tribe_

_Fox Demon – Their leader was called 'Kurama'. Kurama was the strongest demon and probably the best if you don't count the Uchiha's. He also has a son called 'Gaara' as his heir. Fox Demons are very protective to their pup / kit or their mate / wife specially if their mate / wife is pregnant. They are also the best protectors of the whole Magica to the other worlds._

_There are many other Canine Demons but Fox Demons was the best known species of it. Some others were wolf, dog and lion demons_

_There are also other kinds other than demons._

_For example, fairy species_

_Fairy: They were not really called demon or humans. They are the God or Goddesses of Nature. They protect the Nature with their power. They are known for their healing abilities. As example of it was Tsunade and her daughter Sakura. Of course not every fairies can heal. They all have different powers like:_

_Healing Fairies – They can heal 10 persons in 1 minute and they had great power ability when fighting_

_Flower Fairies – They are the one who makes the flower arrangement when an event, party or some other gathering were made in the palace. Ino Yamanaka is the best when it came to these kinds_

_Tree Fairies – They are the one taking care of the young trees that can help the King and some clan leaders heal in herbal version and not use any chemical. Ten Ten is the best when it came to these kinds_

_Other examples are Mermaids_

_Mermaid or Merman: They rule the water part of Magica but they still obey and gave their royalty to the Uchiha/Royal family. They are great in fighting with water styles, great examples for that was the Royal Family of the Mermadia. But still there are kinds of 'water' types they use_

_Healer Water Mermaids – They are the 'doctors' of the Mermadia._

_Lake Mermaids – They are really good at singing. Granted every mermaid or merman can sing but they stand out a lot. They can make a whirpool in just a second_

_Waterfall Mermaids – They are the one who takes care of the foods for the Royal Family when it came to sea food_

_Sea Mermaids – They can make powerful waves and tsunamis when they are angry but when you get to their good side then your safe_

_Ocean Mermaids – They are the royal family of the 'Mermadia'. They can heal someone or heal themselves, make tsunami's and tidal wives. They are the most powerful mermaids or mermans in the 'Mermadia'. Like the Uchiha's only one bloodline go through the veins of the ocean mermaids. They were called 'Hyuga' for it. Other than that the Ocean Mermaids had the ability to become a human whenever they want unlike the other mermaids who can't._

_Breeder Mermaids – They had the same abilities as the Breeder vampires but only males are the species of it. Example of it was the current Queen of the Mermadia 'Hizashi Hyuga'._

_There are other more demons in the world and these are the species that were really popular and respected._

* * *

- Line Break -

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi were currently travelling by horse when a figure suddenly emerge through the forest.

"What was that?" Sasuke ask

"I do not know but let's go check it out" Itachi said getting down on the horse he was riding and went to where the figure was seen, Sasuke followed his brother. The two sniff around and froze. They knew this scent too well. Just like their mom when she was in heat. The Uchiha Brothers look at each other and nodded. They immediately run faster, wanting to find where the source of the scent. For 5 decades there was finally a new breeder!. The two might not admit it but the scent was delicious and intoxicating. The two was getting hard just by the scent of it. Then the two stop on a big tree.

"Here is where the scent stop" Itachi said

"But where is the source of the scent?" Sasuke ask

Then a rustle of leaves where a thick and large bush was place. Then a blond haired boy appeared. The two brothers gulped. They knew that the breeders appearance was really beautiful and graceful via their mother but this boy is really beautiful! The way his hair flows when a breeze arrive (just like Minato's hair) his skin (His skin will be just like Kushina since I think it fits him better than tanned skin and it will remind me of Kushina) that was full of sweat usually, the Uchiha Brothers would be disgusted but today it seems their thought about it would change. Just then the boy look up revealing a sky blue eyes that mesmerized the two of them. (no whisker marks since I think he would look better without it) then the boy ask "You are looking for me aren't you Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi and Sasuke nodded instead of speaking since they do not trust their voice and wow his voice was very very melodic!

"You are a breeder" Itachi said bluntly after regaining composure

The boy nodded

"What is your name?" Sasuke ask

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Uchiha-sama" the boy now identified as Naruto said

_Namikaze?_ The Uchiha brothers frozed

"How old are you?" Itachi ask

"About the same as Sasuke-sama but I am a months younger than him Itachi-sama" Naruto said respectfully

Itachi nodded and look at Sasuke who nodded back

"Come with us back to the Palace" Sasuke said or more like commanded while Itachi nodded

Naruto shook his head "I am afraid I can't your highnesses"

"Why?" Itachi ask

_Why are they so stubborn?_ Naruto thought but answered still "I am on my way to the Fox Clan"

"Why are you full of sweat when we so you?" Sasuke ask

"I was chased by a werewolf and I tried to escape but I ended up killing him Sasuke-sama" Naruto said

"More reason to bring you back with us" Itachi commented

"You _will_ go with us right?" Sasuke said

Naruto sighed in defeat but nodded reluctantly not noticing the satisfied smirks of the brothers thinking the same thing _Naruto is ours!_

- Line Break -

Uchiha's were known to be possessive, protective and obsessed to their 'possesions' or 'mates'.Naruto didn't believe it until they arrived at the palace the Sasuke held his hands with Naruto while Itachi put his arm on his waist. When the two notices the guards or servants glance at Naruto, the two would glare and growl until they stop. After 10 minutes of walking, the Uchiha Brothers with Naruto arrive at their throne room where their parents where.

"Come in" a gentle voice said

The three came in (Naruto resisted at first since he want to bow respectfully).

"Father, Mother" Sasuke and Itachi said at once while Naruto bowed (well he tried but the Uchiha Brothers didn't even let him)

Fugaku and Mikoto's eyes widened _he looks like Minato and Kushina together!_ They both thought then they sniff slightly _he is a breeder!_

"You are a breeder" Mikoto said as she went down to her throne and walk towards the three teens

Naruto nodded

Fugaku inwardly smiled _We Uchiha men are possessive, protective and obsessed to what we own, from the point of what I can see.. seems like Minato and Kushina's son will be the future Queen, I am glad _he thought

"Welcome to the Palace" Fugaku said

"Thank you your highness" Naruto said

_Hmm respective_ Fugaku thought and he nodded "I will-

Before Fugaku can finish his sons said in unison "He can sleep in our room. We have an extra bed there"

Fugaku nodded

Naruto inwardly cringed _no way..._

* * *

- Line Break -

* * *

After the three left Fugaku and Mikoto shared a smile.

"Isn't that great? We will be having a grandchild soon" Mikoto sighed dreamily "I can not wait!"

Fugaku nodded then he notice a crow – Itachi and Sasuke's crow – he smirked _they are more possessive than me.. They already want him... _

Mikoto noticed this and smiled "Hee hee... seems like they don't want to let him go anymore!"

Fugaku went to the window and opened it to let the crow entered. The crow bowed first then the put down the letter on it's beak then bowed again then two look at each other before reading the scroll

_Father and Mother,_

_By the time you got this, we were probably doing __it__ now since it seems like this is our first Naruto-chan's heat. It means he can get pregnant now. Make the two of us engage with him. If you don't .. you know what will happen Father and Mother_

_-Sasuke and Itachi_

_P.S. Do it now. The time we wake up after our heated love making will be the time limit. If it didn't submitted or known by the others then .. something will happen._

Mikoto smiled while Fugaku smirked

"They are really impatient" Fugaku said

"Just like you"

"I am not"

"What are you talking about? The first time you saw me you immediately get the two of us engage"

"..."

"Baka" Mikoto said as she hug Fugaku then she added "I am in heat.. wanna try?"

Fugaku smirked "Of course" then he added "Before that.. Tobi!"

Then the door opened revealing a teenage boy who was wearing an orange mask ask "What is it Tito?"

"I want you... to make this engagement now." Fugaku said as he gave Tobi the requirements for engagement files

Tobi nodded then left the room. After leaving the room, Fugaku used his vampire power to lock the door and pulled Mikoto on a passionate kiss

* * *

- Line Break -

* * *

**Up Next - The Uchiha Brother's first night with their little Uke**


End file.
